Out Of My Hands
by rahleeyah
Summary: Sharon decides to apologize to Brenda in the only way she knows how. PWP. Warning for toys. Also biting.


**Sharon**

_This was a bad idea,_ Sharon thought, shifting uncomfortably against the smooth sheets, arms aching and fingers tingling. It was cold in the room, and she was tired, and Brenda had evidently decided _not_ to go straight home, despite all evidence to the contrary.

From the bedside table her phone buzzed cheerfully one time, indicating a text message. Sharon groaned aloud and strained, but flopped back on the mattress. There was no way she was going to get out of this, not until Brenda came home, and it was all her own stupid fault.

Sharon had handcuffed herself to the bed.

Her plan had been simple, in the beginning. She and Brenda had had a fight of epic proportions at work that day, which may have ended with Sharon calling Brenda a thoughtless bitch as the blonde stormed away in a huff. Sharon felt bad about it the moment Brenda left, of course, but for the rest of the day she hadn't had a chance to talk to her wrathful lover, and Brenda refused to answer her text messages. So Sharon had driven to Brenda's house, parked her car a few houses down so Brenda wouldn't see it, let herself in with the key Brenda had given her, stripped down to nothing but a pair of lacy black panties, and handcuffed herself to the headboard.

At the time, she thought it was a good idea. At the time, she'd felt rather valiant, as though she were making some great sacrifice in order to apologize to Brenda and tend to her lover's wounded ego.

Now, however, her arms were falling asleep, her phone kept buzzing, she'd left the key to the handcuffs on the dresser like an idiot, her hair was tickling the tip of her nose, and she thought that this was quite possibly the worst idea anyone had ever had, ever.

She couldn't quite see the clock, so she really wasn't clear on how long she'd been laying there. The time had sort of become irrelevant, and her thoughts drifted away from her current (rather unfortunate) predicament and towards her tempestuous relationship with a certain Deputy Chief.

Brenda drove her absolutely positively crazy, of that there could be no doubt. She was obstinate and she was manipulative and she was so very…._lovely._ Brenda made Sharon want to pull out her own hair most days, but she also made Sharon smile, and the brunette could not deny that, despite their flaws, the two of them worked remarkably well together, both professionally and personally.

And a few weeks before, as they lay tangled up in the sheets of Sharon's four-poster, Brenda had said some things she never would have said were she not post-coital and sleepy. Brenda had been draped across Sharon's chest, drawing nonsense patterns on Sharon's skin with the tip of her finger, and she had spoken in a drawl even slower and more pronounced than her usual tone. Sharon had found her absolutely adorable in that state, and listened as Brenda had admitted without the smallest trace of embarrassment that when they fought at work, she often diffused her anger by imagining herself cuffing Sharon to the bed and doing _very_ dirty things to her.

And so, feeling guilty about the argument at work (and especially guilty about calling Brenda a bitch), Sharon had driven over to Brenda's house with the intention of making it up to her.

Except Brenda hadn't come home, and Sharon's phone had just buzzed for the third time. She hoped the messages weren't important; images of her trying to explain to Will Pope that she had ruined an investigation because she was handcuffed to Brenda Leigh Johnson's bed came unbidden into her mind and she groaned again.

**Brenda**

By the time Brenda finally come home, she was exhausted, she was emotionally drained, and she was fairly certain that the next time she saw Sharon Raydor she was just going to dissolve into tears.

_Thoughtless bitch?_

At least Brenda had attempted to return some of Sharon's texts once she'd calmed down. It had been ages since Sharon had left work, and the woman hadn't taken the time to call her back. Brenda had even driven past Sharon's house, but her car was nowhere in sight and all the lights were off.

So Brenda had driven home, cursing the woman with her perfect legs and her smug superiority. She poured herself a very large glass of Merlot and headed towards her bedroom, fully prepared to fall asleep halfway drunk and entirely alone.

What she was not prepared for was the sight that greeted her.

Sharon was stretched out on her bed, mostly naked and fast asleep. Brenda wasn't sure exactly how Sharon had managed it, but she could see that her Captain had somehow managed to handcuff herself to the bed. Sharon was resplendent, even sleeping, with her tousled hair, her pebbled nipples peeking up at Brenda from under the corner of blanket Sharon had somehow managed to draw up over herself.

Sipping on her wine and smiling to herself, Brenda crossed the room and sat down on the bed beside her sleeping lover, reaching out with a gentle hand to brush a stray lock of hair from Sharon's face.

Sharon's eyelids fluttered open, and she smiled up at the blonde. "Hey," she said softly.

Brenda leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Hey," she answered.

Sharon shifted slightly, trying to sit up straight, and Brenda laughed as she watched her struggle. "Was this all for me?" Brenda asked and Sharon nodded sheepishly. "How long have you been here?"

"What time is it?" Sharon asked, and Brenda laughed.

"It's 10:30."

Sharon stared at her. "It's been about an hour and a half then."

"You've been cuffed to the bed for an hour and a half?" Brenda asked in wonder and Sharon shrugged. Sort of.

"Do you think you could maybe uncuff me?" Sharon asked and Brenda reached for the key, undoing the cuffs and helping Sharon sit up straight. Brenda straddled the dark-haired woman's lap and took her hands in her own, gently rubbing the tender skin around her wrists which had turned an angry shade of red.

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch," Sharon said, and Brenda just sighed, dropping her hands and draping her arms around Sharon's neck.

"I'm sorry for acting like one," she said, leaning forward until their lips met. They kissed languidly for a while, but each found that after the stress of the day (and the stress of being handcuffed to a bed for over an hour) exhaustion won out, and they fell asleep together, Sharon still wearing nothing but her panties, and Brenda still wearing most of her suit.

**Sharon**

The next day was Saturday, and they were mercifully each without a case. Sharon woke to Brenda slipping gracelessly out of bed, stumbling towards the shower, and as she watched the retreating form of the little blonde, an idea began to form in her head. A much better idea than the one she'd had the day before. Smiling softly to herself, she set about putting her plan in motion. She still hadn't appropriately apologized for the whole _bitch_ incident, after all.

**Brenda**

Brenda emerged from the bathroom running a towel over her damp blonde curls, and for the second time in the last twenty-four hours found herself completely surprised by her Captain Raydor.

Sharon had made the bed, arranging the pillows and smoothing down the covers. Sharon had lit candles on just about every flat surface in the room. Sharon had once again handcuffed herself, though this time not to the headboard. She was kneeling in the center of the bed in those same black lacy panties, her hands caught behind her back and a tentative smile on her face. Brenda thought she had never looked lovelier than she did just then.

Brenda tossed the towel to the side and crossed the room to where Sharon knelt. She reached out and touched her lover's face with a gentle hand.

"I really am sorry," Sharon said.

Brenda leaned forward and whispered, "Shut up," before her lips crashed into Sharon's. The force of the kiss sent Sharon careening back against the pillows and Brenda went with her, lips and tongue and teeth attacking Sharon's mouth ferociously. Brenda could feel Sharon trying to free her arms, knew that her lover wanted her freedom back, but Brenda wasn't about to give it to her. If Sharon wanted to apologize by giving Brenda what she wanted, those cuffs were going to stay on.

"Want to touch you," Sharon gasped out against her lips, but Brenda just responded with a "No," and a naughty grin. She simply took hold of Sharon by the hips, and flipped her over.

**Sharon **

Sharon was surprised by just how strong Brenda could be when she wanted to, although truth be told Sharon had seen Brenda handle more than her fair share of suspects in cuffs before. Sharon had just never expected to be the one _wearing_ the handcuffs.

_The things I do for this woman, _she thought, but then Brenda's hands were on her ass and she kind of stopped thinking altogether.

**Brenda**

The truth was, while Brenda had admitted to fantasizing about having Sharon Raydor restrained and in her bed to do with as she wished, she didn't exactly have a game plan for how best to move forward. There were lots of things she _wanted_ to do, she just wasn't sure how she was going to work them out. Logistically speaking.

And then she got distracted by Sharon's ass.

She straddled the backs of Sharon's thighs and leaned forward, running her hands over the smooth lace covering the swell of Sharon's ass, and she wasn't sure what exactly she was going to do next, just that she had to get rid of that last barrier between them.

And so she did, easing the panties down and off, throwing somewhere. She wasn't entirely sure where they'd gone, and she didn't really care, because Sharon was now completely naked underneath her and she still seemed to be trying to get her hands out of the cuffs so Brenda did the only logical thing that came to mind.

She leaned forward and bit Sharon, right on the ass.

Hard.

Sharon made a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a scream, but instead of trying to wriggle away from Brenda, she actually shifted her hips _towards_ her.

_Interesting,_ Brenda thought, kissing the dark red mark she'd left on the smooth skin beneath her.

And that was when she remembered the present she'd bought for Sharon.

**Sharon**

Every nerve in Sharon's body felt like it was on fire, and all she knew was that she wanted to feel Brenda's lips on her anywhere, everywhere, wherever Brenda chose to put them next.

Except that the next thing Brenda did was slide off her and walk away.

"Roll over, baby," Brenda called over her shoulder, starting to cross the room, heading for God only knows where.

Sharon tried, she really did, but she was facedown in a cave of pillows with her hands cuffed behind her back and her current state of arousal had left her legs as weak as jelly.

"Uh, little help, please?" she asked, surprised by how pitiful she sounded. She could feel all the blood rushing to the spot on her ass where she was certain Brenda had left a mark, and it occurred to her that she would probably feel that for days to come. Riding in the car, walking through her office, sitting in her Monday morning meeting with Chief Pope.

And that thought turned her on way more than it should have.

Brenda was rummaging through her dresser drawer on the other side of the room, and gave no indication that she had heard Sharon's request for help. Feeling rather petulant about the whole thing, Sharon decided to wait. If Brenda wanted her to roll over, then by God she was going to have to do it herself. Sharon wasn't going anywhere right now.

"Gotcha!" Brenda cried triumphantly, and Sharon heard the soft sounds of her feet on the carpet as the blonde returned to the bedside. She heard the distinct sound of an object being placed on the bedside table, and then she felt gentle hands on her hips, turning her over with no more effort than they had used to flip her onto her stomach in the first place.

Brenda was smiling down at her, brown eyes gleaming mischievously and her damp blonde hair an unruly mess, and all Sharon wanted was to run her fingers through it. Her efforts last night and this morning had been entirely about what Brenda wanted, however, and so she didn't even twitch this time. She simply lay back against the pillows, her hands pinned beneath her, and waited.

**Brenda**

Sharon looked so lovely, watching her with that expression she so rarely saw, that almost smile that seemed to convey a hundred different emotions all at once, that Brenda couldn't stop herself. Her plan could wait for a moment.

She leaned forward, and captured Sharon's lips in a long, slow kiss.

Sharon hummed against her, opening to her, tongue pushing forward to dance against Brenda's lips, and the blonde smiled. She trailed a hand from Sharon's shoulder down to her breast, palming the familiar weight of the flesh there, running her finger in a teasing circle around the hardening nub of her nipple. Sharon moaned and arched up towards her, and it would be so easy to just slide her hand that little bit further down and take her right then, but Brenda had a plan, damn it.

She pulled away and Sharon made a disappointed little sound.

"I've got something to show you!" Brenda said, hoping to cheer her up, and she perched on the bed next to her. Brenda reached out and grasped the toy she'd been looking for moments before, holding it up so Sharon could see.

"What in God's name is that?" Sharon asked, her eyebrows shooting up somewhere near her hairline.

"I saw it online," Brenda said, turning the object over in her hand. "It's a…" her voice trailed off and she blushed bright pink but she persevered. She'd bought the damn thing, she could call it by its name. "It's a double-ended dildo."

Sharon cocked her head to the side and her eyebrows made no move to go back to their original location and Brenda was just sitting there, holding the biggest dildo (well, really, the _only_ dildo) she'd ever seen in her life and she suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious.

"You went to the store and bought _that?"_ Sharon asked, and there was something in her tone that sounded mildly impressed, and Brenda started to feel a lot better about the whole thing.

"Mmhmm," she answered, shifting until she was kneeling between Sharon's spread legs, smiling up at her.

_Now or never._

**Sharon**

Whatever Sharon had been expecting when Brenda got off the bed it certainly hadn't been _this_, but now she had a naked Brenda Leigh between her knees (and holding a dildo, no less) and Sharon honestly didn't want anything more than whatever it was that Brenda was going to do next.

Brenda leaned over her, reaching for something else she'd left on the bedside table, and the angle was just too perfect to pass up; Sharon lifted head just high enough to catch Brenda's nipple in her mouth, laving the little bud with her tongue. She felt Brenda's whole body shiver on top of her, and wished for the thousandth time that her hands were free.

But then Brenda was pulling away, and Sharon watched as Brenda dribbled a bit of lube on the toy, running her hands up and down the shaft.

She couldn't help it; she groaned aloud at the sight, and Brenda just smirked back at her.

"I thought about you all day today," Brenda said softly, and she was leaning back, giving Sharon a good view as her hands headed southward.

_Holy shit._

"You were so mad," Brenda continued, and the toy was now level with her pussy, and Sharon could see how wet she was, thought she could almost smell it, and she struggled to pull herself a little further upright.

"And I know I shouldn't, but every time we fight, I just think about how good it feels when your fingers are inside me," she gasped on that last line as she pushed the tapered end of the toy just inside her folds, "or your tongue," she pushed in a little further and Sharon couldn't help it, her hips bucked up towards the toy, towards Brenda, towards the one person in the whole world who could truly make her come undone, "and I wanted you so badly, Sharon," her name was a groan on Brenda's lips as the toy disappeared just a little bit further.

"Fuck," Sharon breathed, the only word she could think of, and Brenda just smiled.

"I plan on it."

**Brenda**

Brenda loved it when Sharon resorted to foul language in bed.

She leaned forward on her knees, supporting herself on one hand up near Sharon's head. She caught Sharon's nipple between her teeth and thrust shallowly forward, pushing the dildo she still held in her hand just inside Sharon's dripping pussy, and that little bit further inside her own.

They moaned together, the sounds vibrating from Sharon's chest against her lips. She sucked hard on the skin of Sharon's breast, leaving a mark there, too, and thrust again. Damn, but Sharon felt good, and the sounds she made were even better. Brenda knew that Sharon wanted her hands free, but she wasn't asking Brenda to let her go, and she was doing this for Brenda. That thought touched her heart, as strange as it was, and she wanted to make sure that this was good for both of them.

She had to keep a hand on the toy for leverage, but she found the if she held it just the right way, her fingers brushed against Sharon's clit every time she thrust, and she quickly found a rhythm, pushing the toy inside both of them at the same time, listening to the sounds of Sharon's pleasure mingling with her own. On the last thrust she moved her hand and slammed her hips down so that the toy was completely buried inside both of them, raspy curls brushing together where they met, and Sharon screamed in ecstasy, arching up towards her even as Brenda shuddered above her.

**Sharon**

Sharon was not entirely sure how long they lay on top of each other, joined and panting, but the angle was awkward and her arms (which were still trapped beneath her) had begun to throb.

"Uh, Brenda?" she said, shifting her shoulder to jostle the little blonde head resting near the crook of her neck.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry," Brenda cried, sitting upright. She eased herself up and off of the toy before she gently grasped it her hands. Sharon couldn't help but moan as Brenda pulled the toy away from her folds, and she thought to herself, _we'll definitely be using that again._

Brenda was rummaging around near the bedside table as though she were looking for something, and Sharon's heart sunk in her chest.

"Brenda, tell me you didn't," she said in her best Captain Raydor voice.

"I haven't lost the key, Sharon. I just… don't know where it is."


End file.
